Nowadays high intensity sweeteners are used worldwide. They can be of both synthetic and natural origin.
Non-limiting examples of synthetic sweeteners include sucralose, potassium acesulfame, aspartame, alitame, saccharin, neohesperidin dihydrochalcone synthetic derivatives, cyclamate, neotame, dulcin, suosan, N—[N-[3-(3-hydroxy-4-methoxyphenyl)propyl]-L-α-aspartyl]-L-phenylalanine 1-methyl ester, N—[N-[3-(3-hydroxy-4-methoxyphenyl)-3-methylbutyl]-L-α-aspartyl]-L-phenylalanine 1-methyl ester, N—[N-[3-(3-methoxy-4-hydroxyphenyl)propyl]-L-α-aspartyl]-L-phenylalanine 1-methyl ester, salts thereof, and the like.
Non-limiting examples of natural high intensity sweeteners include Stevioside, Rebaudioside A, Rebaudioside B, Rebaudioside C, Rebaudioside E, Rebaudioside F, Steviolbioside, Dulcoside A, Rubusoside, mogrosides, brazzein, neohesperidin dihydrochalcone (NHDC), glycyrrhizic acid and its salts, thaumatin, perillartine, pernandulcin, mukuroziosides, baiyunoside, phlomisoside-I, dimethyl-hexahydrofluorene-dicarboxylic acid, abrusosides, periandrin, carnosiflosides, cyclocarioside, pterocaryosides, polypodoside A, brazilin, hernandulcin, phillodulcin, glycyphyllin, phlorizin, trilobatin, dihydroflavonol, dihydroquercetin-3-acetate, neoastilibin, trans-cinnamaldehyde, monatin and its salts, selligueain A, hematoxylin, monellin, osladin, pterocaryoside A, pterocaryoside B, mabinlin, pentadin, miraculin, curculin, neoculin, chlorogenic acid, cynarin, siamenoside and others.
Stevia rebaudiana Bertoni is a perennial shrub of the Asteraceae (Compositae) family native to certain regions of South America. The leaves of the plant contain from 10 to 20% of diterpene glycosides, which are around 150 to 450 times sweeter than sugar. The leaves have been traditionally used for hundreds of years in Paraguay and Brazil to sweeten local teas and medicines.
The extract of Stevia rebaudiana plant contains a mixture of different sweet diterpene glycosides, which have a single base-steviol and differ by the presence of carbohydrate residues at positions C13 and C19. These glycosides accumulate in Stevia leaves and compose approximately 10%-20% of the total dry weight. Typically, on a dry weight basis, the four major glycosides found in the leaves of Stevia are Dulcoside A (0.3%), Rebaudioside C (0.6-1.0%), Rebaudioside A (3.8%) and Stevioside (9.1%). Other glycosides identified in Stevia extract include Rebaudioside B, D, E, and F, Steviolbioside and Rubusoside. Among steviol glycosides only Stevioside and Rebaudioside A are available in commercial scale.
The physical and sensory properties are well studied only for Stevioside and Rebaudioside A. The sweetness potency of Stevioside is around 210 times higher than sucrose, Rebaudioside A in between 200 and 400 times.
On the other hand commercial preparations of steviol glycosides such as Stevia Extract, Rebaudioside A possess certain drawbacks substantially limiting their usage in mainstream products.
It has to be noted that high intensity sweeteners' taste profile is highly dependant on the concentration and usually the higher the concentration the higher the sensation of undesirable taste components such as bitterness, licorice, lingering aftertaste. This phenomenon limits the usage of steviol glycosides further to 4-5% sucrose equivalents in order to achieve pleasant taste of a food or beverage sweetened with stevia sweeteners.
Therefore in many cases various sweeteners are used in blends to benefit from the effect of synergism, which allows the usage of sweeteners at lower concentrations where undesirable taste profile attributes are less prominent. It has to be noted that synergistic effect can be achieved both between different high intensity sweeteners as well as between high intensity and bulk sweeteners such as sucrose etc.

Rubusoside (CAS No: 64849-39-4), is one of sweet sweet glycosides found in Stevia rebaudiana. Its concentration in dried leaves of Stevia is usually <0.2%. However rubusoside is also found in leaves of Rubus suavissimus S. Lee (Chinese sweet leaf). Rubusoside is the main steviol glycoside found in the leaves of Rubus suavissimus. 
Recent studies show that Rubusoside possess certain valuable properties. Particularly WIPO Patent Application WO/2011/090709 describes sweetness-enhancing properties of Rubusoside. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/937,055 now abandoned, describe Rubusoside usage as a natural solubilizing agent for a number of compounds.
These properties multiply the significance of Rubusoside and attract great interest for processes of preparation of highly purified forms of Rubusoside.
There are few processes described in for Rubusoside preparation.
WIPO Patent Application WO/2011/090709 describes a process for preparing high purity rubusoside wherein the commercial crude Rubusoside extract (63.7% purity) was dissolved in aqueous methanol and subjected to chromatographic purification on a column packed with reverse-phase stationary phase. The fractions with high Rubusoside content were combined, dried and refluxed with methanol, to prepare Rubusoside having 94.6% purity. It has to be noted that employing chromatographic separation techniques in large scale production is not feasible and is suitable generally for Lab or pilot scale processes.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/937,055 now abandoned, describes a process for Rubusoside preparation wherein Rubus suavissimus dried leaves were extracted with water and the water extract was dried to yield a crude extract containing 5-15% rubusoside (w/w). The dried crude extract was dissolved in water and subjected to column chromatography with macroporus adsorbent. As a result Rubusoside was adsorbed on macroporous resin and subsequently eluted with ethanol to obtain a purified extract containing ca. 60% rubusoside. Subsequently, the purified extract was subjected to chromatography on a column packed with silicagel and the fractions rich in Rubusoside were dried to yield Rubusoside with ca. 80% purity. The said material was further re-crystallized from Methanol to yield rubusoside with >99% purity. As discussed above, processes utilizing chromatographic techniques are suitable for Lab or pilot scale production only.
In all above-mentioned inventions Rubusoside is derived from Rubus suavissimus leaf extracts. It has to be noted that the supply and availability of Rubus suavissimus leaves is somewhat limited.
On the other hand the extracts and purified glycosides of Stevia rebaudiana are relatively easy to obtain. Particularly there's a large and cheap supply of high purity Stevioside (98%) and Stevia rebaudiana extracts containing high levels of Stevioside (up to 80%). The cultivation of Stevia rebaudiana is much simpler and currently there are Stevia commercial growers in various regions of the world.
Thus it can be concluded, there is a need for a simple, efficient, and economical process for production of high purity Rubusoside from easily accessible raw materials.